Into the Game: Super Mario
by jamesbreaker15
Summary: Suzy is your typical gaming nerd. She plays every game she can get, and even gets games as birthday presents. But her newest game brings a little bit more than the usual fun and excitement when she is inexplicably transported into the game! Now she must team up with our favorite mushroom-eating plumber in order to go back to her home and solve yet another rising crisis!
1. Chapter 1: The Birthday Present

**Chapter 1: the Birthday Present**

* * *

Hello, everyone! My name is Suzy Rayna. I'm a daring, energetic girl that is turning 16. Do ignore the "Rayna", by the way. I don't know what my parents were thinking when they game me that name, but I consider it plain stupid.

I'm standing at about 157cm, so I'm considered a little small for my age. I've got a slim, athletic frame, electric blue eyes, and long, wavy black hair that flows past my sholders. Some people say I look pretty, but I'll leave it to you to decide.

I live in New York City with my parents, one little brother (John) and one older brother (Chris). John is in 3rd grade while Chris is going to college this fall.

Me? Well, I had managed to stumble through the first year of high school and am now on vacation. I've gotten pretty high grades and made good friends, so I was looking forward to a new term. But there was something else I was looking forward to.

It was my birthday!

Okay, now I sound like a 6 year old kid. But seriously, there is a reason I look forward to my birthdays.

I am a total gaming nerd.

What's that got to do with anything? Patience, patience, it'll all be explained. As I was saying, I am really into games. I have been fascinated with video games since I played Sonic Adventure 2. That game rocks! Seriously, if you haven't played it, go play it. Right now. *Cough* okay, got a little sidetracked.

Since then, I've played every game I could get my hands on; Super Mario Galaxy, Sonic Colors, Metroid Prime…you name it. I have played and replayed them so many times that I can practically recite some cut scenes from Sonic Adventure.

How does this relate to me looking forward to my birthdays? Well, you'd think that my fascination in gaming doesn't sit well with my parents, but that is not so. My dad is actually pretty lenient about me playing a lot of games on my spare time. As long as I bring home lots of As, my dad's totally okay with me crashing on the sofa the moment I come home and turning on a random game. In fact, he actually started buying me games and consoles such as the Wii or the Xbox and giving them to me as birthday presents. As my pocket money wasn't enough to buy all the games I want, I was really elated with my dad's birthday gifts. That's why I started looking forward to my birthdays.

My sixteenth birthday was no exception. In fact, as me, my mom, John, and Chris all crowded around the kitchen table and a large tiramisu cake (my favorite!), my dad walked into the kitchen carrying a small cardboard box under his arm and set it down next to the small pile of presents under the table (That is sort of my family's tradition for birthdays we all believe that nothing is better on a birthday than a welcoming pile of presents). I grinned to myself. What could he have bought me this time?

As we finished singing "happy birthday" and I blew out the candles, I was nearly trembling with anticipation. The moment all the candles were blown out, I dived under the table and pulled out the presents.

"Excited, aren't you?" Chris chuckled. "You have no Idea." I replied with a grin.

I started opening my presents. They were nice. My mom got me a brand new notebook, (because she is a mom :P) John gave me a birthday card with drawings of my favorite game characters (Mario, Sonic, Mega Man, Zelda, etc.) in great detail, and Chris got me a three-inch metal sonic figure! I was happy with that, but I was itching to open my dad's present.

My dad saw my anxious expression as I looked at the box. "Go on." He said, smiling. I took the box. It was surprisingly light, but that didn't dash my hopes. I peeled off the tape. I grabbed the lid of the box and slowly, slowly opened up my mystery present.

I heard Chris and John gasp and saw my mom smile. My dad grinned as I looked at my present.

"What do ya think?" he asked happily. "Nailed it, didn't I? Got you just what you wanted."

He was right. It was just what I wanted. The only game I had not bought for my Mario games collection. The one I've heard so many compliments about. The game I have yearned for. It was…

* * *

**-To be continued-**

**Author Notes: Hey-yo! Hello, everyone, Jamesbreaker15 here, starting my very first story on ! I'm very, very, excited about my first story, which I will be putting a lot of work into! I've always been interested about games such as Mario, Metroid, Legend of Zelda, etc. I know most of these games and have played several of them. Much like Suzy, the main character of this story. Not much happens right now, as this is an introductory chapter, but I hope to upload more chapters soon, and they will get the story fired up and into action, trust me on that! I hope to upload at least twice a week, but that may change when school starts, so keep that in mind. I hope you like this story, and please forgive me if there are any problems. This is my first fanfic, after all. **

**Anyhoo, bye for now!**

**-Jamesbreaker 15**

***Also, I'm not kidding when I say Sonic Adventure 2 Rocks. That game's Awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Broken Screen

**Chapter 2: the Broken Screen**

* * *

_Imprisonment. Freedom. Attack._

_Battle. Pursuit. Defeat._

_Revenge. Struggle. Triumph._

_Defeated again._

_Wandering around in nothingness forever and ever._

_Not anymore._

_I have gathered strength. I am back_

_Now I will have my revenge._

I couldn't believe my eyes. It was just what I had wanted. The only game I had not bought for my Mario games collection. The one I've heard so many compliments about. The game I have yearned for.

It was a brand new copy of Super Mario Galaxy 2!

"Wow! I've played that before when I was hanging out at my buddy's house!" Chris exclaimed. "That game's pretty good!"

Pretty good? Not even close. This was the game that IGN said was the 2nd best game on the Nintendo Wii! (With the 1st being Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword.) It has received so many good reviews from critics and had been sold worldwide. I have played its prequel, Super Mario Galaxy, and it was fun, but seeing everyone's reactions to Super Mario Galaxy 2, I found myself craving for this game more than anything else. Well, today, I got my wish. I finally could play this masterpiece!

I turned to my dad, who was grinning broadly. "You like it?" he asked. "You know the answer already." I said happily. "Can I play it now?" I practically begged. "Sure, sure. You have the rest of the evening to yourself, anyway." My dad said. Laughing, I picked up the game and ran upstairs to my room. I changed quickly into a white T-shirt and pajama bottoms, then started getting ready to play.

I turned on the Wii that was sitting on my desk along with my X box 360 and Nintendo 64. (Those are pretty rare these days, and I was really lucky to get it.) After that, I flicked on my TV (Yes, we were a rich sort and I had my own personal TV. A small one, though, more like an oversized computer screen.) and slid the game into the Wii. I shut the door, since I didn't really want to be interrupted. Then I picked up my Wii remote and sat down on my bed, all set for a night of awesome gaming.

_Wandering again…wandering…wandering… looking for a way out…_

_Light…an exit…at last…_

As the TV flashed its title screen, I turned away to pop open my can of soda sitting on my nightstand. I was taking a swig of the beverage when I heard a loud crash _inside_ my room. At the same time, some sort of shockwave, like a very strong wind blasted out from the direction the TV was in. I was thrown back onto my bed and landed flat on my back. Unfortunately, I had been holding a can of soda in my hand, so the liquid spilled all over my T shirt. I sat up, extremely angry because a) I had soda all over my T shirt, and b) my night of awesome gaming was turning out to be a blast-literally.

Then I looked at the TV.

What I saw was so surreal that I thought someone had slipped some hallucinating potion into my soda. The TV still had the title screen of Super Mario Galaxy 2 on, but now a jagged crack ran all the way down the center of the TV. That wasn't the weirdest part.

Something was flowing out of the crack, and it was unlike any substance I had seen in my life, not even in my chemistry lessons. (I have dealt with strange stuff in chemistry, believe me on that.) It appeared to be thick, purplish smoke, smoke that was so condensed that it almost looked like liquid. It was flowing slowly but surely out the TV.

At this point, I freaked. Okay, call me a 6 year-old if you want, but I'm the sort who cannot go to sleep at night because of some random scene in a horror movie. And that particular moment seemed to be right out of the scene where the long haired, white robed ghost climbs out the TV! I was scared stiff-literally. When I tried to run towards the door, I found myself paralyzed-almost. I could move, but I felt like I was moving through Jell-O. I couldn't even scream.

As I sat on the bed, looking in horror, the evil sludge that had come out the TV started collecting. It seemed to be forming into another, more humanoid shape, but something about its shape seemed not quite right.

Whatever it was, I somehow knew that I did NOT want the evil sludge to collect. I had to stop it somehow. But how?

As I sat there, trying to ignore the cold feel of soda on my pajamas, (Believe me, that annoys me as heck.) my fingers touched the side of my Wii remote.

Instantly, I could move. I was free of that invisible Jell-O like prison that the sludge had built around me. I lifted up the Wii remote, and noticed it was glowing with a light blue aura. What was going on? Suddenly, I remembered the evil sludge. I had no idea how to stop it, even though I was free, but I had to try. Without thinking, I pointed the Wii remote at the steadily collecting purple sludge and pressed the A button.

For a moment, although no one was in the room except for me and Mr. Sludge, I felt so stupid. Yes, the Wii remote _was_ glowing, but what could it actually do?

The Wii remote vibrated under my fingers. The blue aura grew brighter, and a strong beam of blue light blasted out of the tip and hit the purple substance. I stared down at my Wii remote in shock, my mouth hanging open. How had it done _that_?

The moment the beam struck, the purple sludge recoiled, collapsing back into a shapeless mess. For a moment, the sludge just sat there, swirling around. Then, it started to creep back towards the TV.

I managed to breathe a sigh of relief. Whatever this was, it was retreating. Now I just needed to worry about how I was going to explain the huge crack in the TV screen.

As it turned out, that was the least of my problems.

I was so focused on the retreating purple sludge that I failed to notice the miniature cracks spreading out from the center of the screen. I realized what was happening-too late.

The TV screen shattered completely. I leapt back with a cry of shock, partly because my parents will blow their tops, and partly because behind the TV, there was a swirling vortex, like a miniature black hole.

And it was growing larger. It had already grown bigger than the TV and was expanding. The purple sludge was swept up and sucked into the vortex. That would have been great, if I wasn't being sucked up myself. Desperately I tried to grab onto something, anything, but only managed to grab hold of my Wii remote. A lot of help that will give, I thought sarcastically. Then, I plunged headfirst into the inky blackness. I blacked out.

* * *

**-To be continued-**

**Author Notes: Hey-yo! Hello, everyone, Jamesbreaker 15 here, continuing my story on this site! This is the second chapter of Into the Game: Super Mario, and things are already getting interesting, aren't they? Meanwhile, school is only like, a week and a half away! I didn't expect August to go by so quickly, but so there. I hoped for more time to work on my story, but it seems that my updates will be a lot slower than now.**

**Also, I noticed that there was a mistake in typing on the first chapter! Not on the story, but on the author notes.**

"…**welcome to my very first story on !"**

**Oops.**

**I'll try to avoid those kinds of dumb mistakes later, but please, I'm still getting used to writing on , so cut me some slack. :P And I know Mario hasn't even appeared in the story yet, but give it some time, and you will see, 'K?**

**Anyhoo, bye for now!**

**-Jamesbreaker 15**

***Just a note, Super Mario Galaxy **_**is**_** really a masterpiece. Go on and try it if you haven't played it! There's a 99% chance that you won't regret it. **


	3. Chapter 3: In the Void

**Chapter 3: In the Void**

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was blackness. I was floating in a seemingly endless black space. For a moment, my brain couldn't process what exactly happened. Why was I here? Did I fall asleep or something? I tried to remember what had exactly happened, but my brain seemed to be jammed…_again_. (So bad when it happens, especially during quizzes.)

I thought as hard as I could. What had happened? I could distinctly remember that it was my birthday, and I had celebrated with my family. We had had a merry time, and then it was time to open presents…my dad's present…

Suddenly, all came back to me. I hadn't even started to play my game when some weird sludge had gushed out of a crack in my TV. I had somehow banished it with my Wii remote, and then…

The Wii remote! Where was it? I looked around frantically, trying to locate it. Then I looked down and saw that I was holding it in my hand. Feeling kind of stupid, I instead looked around for a way out. But I couldn't see anything except blackness.

Or could I…?

White spots danced in front of my eyes. I rubbed then, but they still got brighter. I looked and saw that they were like miniature stars, white balls of light that were pulsing slightly. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw other things, too. They seemed to be small holes scattered throughout the vast and empty space. It looked like some kind of weird portals, like the one I had been sucked through.

I looked behind me, hoping to see the portal that I had come through, but nothing. Behind me was only emptiness.

I couldn't stay here. I had to get back home and enjoy the rest of the evening. I had to blast some more sense into the sludge that I knew, must be somewhere around here.

First thing's first, I thought. I need to explore. I tried to move forward, but I found myself just swinging my legs back and forth. I tried to swim, but it was like trying to swim through thin air. I tried blowing out with my mouth as some sort of jet propulsion. (Now that I think of it, it was a really stupid idea, but hey, I was desperate.) Nothing worked.

Finally, exhausted, frustrated, and without thinking, I pointed my Wii remote at the mini-stars and pressed the A button again. By now I wasn't honestly thinking that blasting those stars with laser beams was really going to help me out of the situation, but I had to do something.

The Wii remote started to vibrate. It glowed with a blue aura, stronger than before. Finally, a thin line of blue light shot out of the remote's tip and struck the star. Instead of blowing it up, though, the beam wrapped around the star like a grappling hook. As I found out, it was exactly what it was.

An unseen force jerked my arm forward, and I found myself flying through the void towards the mini-star. Just when I was about to collide, I jerked to a stop a few feet from it. After shaking off the nausea from the sudden ride, I realized that I could travel through the void now! Excited, I pointed towards another star, this time a one much closer to a portal, and pressed A. Once again, the grapple beam shot out, and once again I was flung towards it.

I made a few more trips like that through the void, gradually coming closer and closer to a portal. Finally, I stopped right in front of one, and looked at it in trepidation.

The portal was about the size of a normal bedroom door, in the shape of an oval. Its edged flickered with dark rainbow light, like oil in water. But in the circle, there was only blackness.

I looked at it, fearful. What if this isn't the portal to my world? After all, I'd chosen a portal through deductive reasoning. (A.k.a. guessing) I could wound up somewhere completely unexpected.

_Who cares?_ The adventurous side said. _You can't stay in this void forever. Come on, make a move!_

_Yeah, but what if this isn't the right one? _My bad side countered.

_Then we try again. Don't tell me you're giving up, Suzy. You never give up!_

_Uhh, I don't think that kind of bravado applies to this kind of situation._

_Well, we gotta try. And if we get transported to somewhere else, then we might find the evil sludge. After that, we can beat the living daylights out of it._

_Hmm, can't argue with that!_

My two sides having settled their conflict, I looked at the portal in determination. I took a deep breath, and dived forward. I entered through the swirling gateway, which felt oddly like water, only that I didn't get wet. Then I felt gravity return, and I looked down. I saw a tiny green speck that I distinctly recognized as a palm tree. Only that it wasn't that tiny anymore. It was steadily growing larger by the second…or rather; I was falling right towards it!

I only had time to think _Uh-oh_, before I started to fall in earnest.

* * *

**-To be continued-**

**Author Notes: Hey-yo! Hello, everyone, Jamesbreaker 15 here, continuing my story Into the Game: Super Mario! I am very, very, very sorry about the late upload, but…things happened, and I will spare you the details as they are rather boring. The important thing is that I'm back!**

**I got the idea of the "grapple beam" of the Wii remote from the Metroid Prime Trilogy. That Wii remote sure does have some useful features! More is still to be seen, though, lots more. Suzy's adventure is just starting, so be sure to keep up!**

**Anyhoo, bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter with and Egg!

**Chapter 4: Encounter with and Egg!**

* * *

I fell. The air rushed into my face with such force that I had to narrow my eyes to slits. I was flailing around, tumbling head over heels, and all the while screaming something like "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I managed to catch a glance at the ground again, and this time, all I saw was green.

_What the-_

I slammed into the top of a large tree. Unfortunately, the force of my fall was too strong. I ended up smashing through the top layer of leaves and falling to the ground below. I was thinking that now would be a good time to use my Wii remote somehow to avoid getting smashed to a grease spot on the ground when something caught the back of my shirt. I jerked to a stop, completely winding me, but thankfully the leaves had softened my fall somewhat so that it didn't do any worse.

Dazed, I looked around, swinging slightly. I was in the middle of a dense forest, with trees stretching towards the sky. I looked up and say that I had shredded a tall tree that had a dense canopy of leaves, so that it blocked the sunlight slightly.

Wait…_swinging_?

I looked behind me and saw that by some miracle, a branch had gotten caught on the back of my shirt and had stopped me from face planting on the ground. Unfortunately, now I was hanging about ten feet off the ground with no way to get down. I tried to twist around, but I couldn't reach the branch. In frustration, I pointed my hand behind me and pressed the A button on the Wii remote.

And my finger pressed down on empty air.

I looked at my hand and realized with horror that the Wii remote was gone. I must have somehow lost it on the way down or when I hit the trees.

That was a serious loss. The Wii remote was the only useful tool that I could rely on, especially since I didn't know where I was, or what enemy could attack other than the evil sludge…

A loud snap made me look up. It had sounded like a branch breaking, but not quite. Almost as if it was _jaws snapping_… the snap came again, this time right behind me. I gulped and glanced behind. Enormous white lips snapped shut right in front of my face. For a second, I was so stunned, I didn't even react. The creature drew back and I got a full view of it.

It was a large, mutated flower. It was standing (Or rather, planted) on a tall wooden pillar. Its stalk and leaves were normal enough, but its head was the weirdest part. It looked like an upside-down light bulb. It was orange with green polka dots, and its lips were puffy and white. I say _lips_ because the flower actually had a mouth. It was snapping at me, but was too far to reach. Still, when it lunged, its jaws snapped shut about six inches in front of my face. I realized what it was, but it couldn't be…I had seen it so many times in Mario games.

It was, without a doubt, a piranha plant!

I jerked away from it, my head spinning. How could this be real? I was literally face to face with a piranha plant! What was going on? My brain couldn't process what was happening. A piranha plant, in this world. So that must mean…

Suddenly, as the plant snapped at me again, something shot past my face and curled around the plant's stalk. Then it started pulling the plant back. In a blur of speed, too fast for me to process, the plant was jerked forwards and was gone. I blinked and looked at the empty spot where the plant had been. Then I looked around.

If my brain had been overloaded when I saw the piranha plant, then I think my head must have been close to short circuiting, because I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

It was a dinosaur. But not the usual, ferocious reptiles like in _Jurassic Park_. This one was bright green, a lot shorter, and had shoes and a saddle on. It had a long neck and small hands, almost like paws. And yes, I say it again. it had a saddle on its back.

I was seeing a real life _Yoshi_!

For a moment, I couldn't tell which one of us was more surprised; me or Yoshi. Then Yoshi let out a panicked yelp and threw an egg at me.

I was too surprised to react, and besides, I was hanging from a tree branch anyway. I only had time to see that the egg was white with green dots before it smacked me in the face. The impact finally made me slip off the branch and I fell to the ground in a heap. I looked up, only to get smacked by another egg. "Wait, stop!" I yelled, trying to shield myself from the eggs. "I don't mean any harm! Why are you attacking me, anyway?"

The Yoshi stopped firing eggs and tilted its head to the side, as if thinking. "I thought you were hostile. Still, I didn't eat you like that piranha, so maybe if you're not going to attack me, you should thank me." it said in a high voice. I shuddered, trying not to think of what would have happened if it had grabbed me with its tongue. "Okaaay, thanks, I guess. But who are you, anyway?"I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"I was going to ask the same thing."

"Suzy."

"Yoshi."

I got up and brushed myself off. Now that it was convinced that I wasn't an enemy, Yoshi seemed a little more relaxed. Its eyes were full of question, though. "Where did you come from?" it asked. "Up there." I said, pointing up. "You fell from the sky?" Yoshi's eyes grew huge. "Well…sort of." I muttered, still trying to process the fact that I was having a conversation with a Yoshi, one of the main Mario characters. "Fell from the sky…reminds me of earlier times." The Yoshi said. "Wait…where am I exactly?" I asked, I sort of guessed the answer, but the shock hit me with the force of a Yoshi egg nonetheless.

"You are on Yoshi Island, of course! And why did you fall from the sky? Did Kamek take to snatching girls now?"

* * *

**-To be continued-**

**Author Notes: Hey-yo! Hello, everyone, Jamesbreaker 15 here, continuing my story Into the Game: Super Mario! In this chapter, we finally get to meet some Mario characters! Yay!**

**The forest where Suzy crash-landed is based off of World 3 in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. The part where Yoshi talks about kids falling from the sky is from the scene where Kamek accidentally drops baby Mario onto Yoshi's Island in the very same game! Finally, some real homages!**

**I know it's been another week since I've uploaded, but I'm afraid that will be the rate of updates for now. I'm sorry, but I am busy with the first week of school, so please excuse me. I will upload more chapters whenever I can! Don't worry, the story must go on!**

**Anyhoo, bye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5: Naval Piranha Strikes!

**Chapter 5: Naval Piranha Strikes!**

* * *

"…So you're saying that you came from another world?" Yoshi asked, his eyes wide. "Yeah." I said, sitting on a flat rock.

I had told him about where I was from and how I got here, and basically the entire story you've been reading up till chapter 4-

***Ahem…***

What?

**Please, no breaking the forth wall. You've already been thrown into another universe. I think that's stretching it wide enough.**

Well, _I'm_ the one telling the story, you know.

**Excuse me, **_**I'm**_** the writer here.**

Okay, fine. Anyways, I had told him everything, except for the part about the sludge. I still didn't know what to think about it, and I didn't think that now was the time to talk about it. I might actually find out what it was and my head would explode from data overload.

"So…Yoshi. Any ideas on how I might get home?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope! But I can show you where to get all the food if you want!" It said cheerfully.

"Umm, you basically eat anything that you can wrap your tongue around."

"Ohh…oops."

Yoshi fell silent, trying to think. I kept looking at Yoshi, unable to process the fact that not only had I met a real Yoshi, but I was now chatting away with him like we were old friends.

"I know!" he piped up suddenly. "I can take you to Mario! I bet he'll know what to do!" it said, jumping up. "Waitwaitwaitwaitwait…_Mario_?" I said, my jaws dropping open.

Now, I know that I was in a Mario universe. I didn't know how, but it just was. But accepting that I was in Super Mario world and accepting that I was going to meet the world-famous plumber was totally different, okay?

Great. Now I sound like some sort of fangirl or something.

"What are you waiting for? As Mario says, Let's-a-go!" Yoshi leapt around in excitement. "All right then! I'm in." I said eagerly, jumping to my feet. I was overcome with joy. _I was actually going to meet the most famous hero of all time!_

Then a thought came into my mind and burst my happy bubble.

"Wait…we need to find my Wii remote." I said, inwardly cursing myself for forgetting. "Wii remote?" Yoshi asked. "You know, the thing I told you about. I used it to zap Mr. Sl…" I trailed off. Dang it! Now I double cursed myself for forgetting about _that_, too. "What? Used it to zap what?" Yoshi asked, his eyes full of question.

"Ill…tell you later. Anyways, the important thing is, it can work as a grapple beam, a laser gun, and probably can do a lot more than that, only that I haven't figured it out yet. I haven't yet tried pressing the B button, or the 1-2 combo-"

"The _what_ button?"

"Never mind. The point is that it can be useful to us, and it would be better for us if we find it."

"Allright, so what does it look like?" Yoshi asked as he crouched down.

"Why are you like that?" I asked.

"What do you think? Climb on." Yoshi gestured at his saddle.

Excitement shot through me. Could he be serious? I gingerly climbed onto Yoshi's saddle. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yup! Trust me, when you've been carrying Mario around on your back for like, forever, you get used to heavy weights on your back." He chuckled.

"Oookaay." I settled myself onto the saddle, trying not to grin too widely. I was actually riding a Yoshi! "Hang on!" Yoshi said, and he started through the trees.

I sat on his back calling out "turn back!" or "right, right!" while peering through the trees in order to catch a glimpse of the Wii remote. But then it occurred to me that I might have lost the Wii remote while in the sky. Therefore, the remote might not have landed on the ground, but in the trees instead!

"Hey Yoshi! Can you try going up to the treetops, it might have landed over there!" I said. "No problem, Suzy!" he said. He jumped, coming back down to land on top of a short wooden pole with astonishing grace. He then jumped again, and moved his feet back and forth in a motion I realized as the flutter jump. We soared through the canopy and landed safely on top of the trees. "There!" Yoshi looked back, smiling in pride. "How about that!" I simply grinned at him.

We leapt from tree to tree, trying to catch a glimpse of that god-forsaken Wii remote. But it was nowhere to be seen. I tried to catch a glimpse of the Wii remote so hard, that I wasn't paying attention when Yoshi said "Woah!" and pulled up short-so quickly that I didn't have time to hang onto anything. I was flung forward by my momentum and was thrown into the air, my feet leaving Yoshi's saddle. I cried out, all the while thinking _freefalling though the air twice in a day is very embarrassing. _

But it was too late, and I fell upside down through the trees. I braced myself for the impact-

And I splashed into a cold lake. I floundered for a moment, then broke the surface, sputtering and gasping. I blinked water out of my eyes and saw that I had landed at the edge of a lake. The trees encircled the lake, and I realized why Yoshi had stopped short. He had tried to avoid falling into the pool. I looked up and saw his anxious face looking over the edge of a leaf.

"Sorry…" he said worriedly. "I didn't know that you would fall off…"

"It's okay. I grunted, a bit miffed by the fact that I was soaked and shivering. "A little bit of help?" "Yeah, I'll be down in a second." Yoshi said, and jumped down, flutter jumping just a few inches above the pond in order not to make a great splash. He waded over towards me. "You all right?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." I said, smiling despite being wet. "Come on, the sooner we find that Wii remote, the better." I said, starting towards the bank. "You still haven't told me what it looks like." Yoshi said.

Oops.

I turned towards him. "Okay, so it is white in color, shaped like a long rectangle-"

"And has a lot of weird-looking buttons on it and a strap attached to the bottom?" Yoshi broke in.

I blinked. "How did you know that?"

"Because I'm looking right at it."

I looked. At the middle of the lake, a few, thick vines grew out of the water. And the Wii remote was right on one of those vines. I hoped it hadn't gotten wet, but it seemed to be dry, and there was still a faint blue aura around it. It must have repelled the water, thank goodness.

"Well, that was easy." I said, starting towards it. I was already soaked, so I didn't care about getting a bit more wet. I waded out a few steps when I noticed that Yoshi wasn't moving. He was looking intently at the vines, all the while slowly backing up. "What?" I asked. "Don' .there." Yoshi said tensely. "Why not?" I asked again. "Those vines-I've seen then before…"

Before Yoshi could finish his sentence, however, the water seemed to erupt right in front of me, sending me tumbling back into the water. I regained my balance and looked.

.god.

It was a piranha plant. But not just any piranha plant. It was gigantic, with long thorny stalk and two secondary buds sticking out from the end of them. The vines had been the coils of its body.

I had only seen this creature once, but I recognized it instantly.

It was Naval Pirahna.

"Uh-oh…" I said in a very small voice, backing off.

* * *

**-To be continued-**

**Author Notes:** **Hey-yo! Hello, everyone, Jamesbreaker15 here, continuing my story Into the Game: Super Mario! A little bit more action in this chapter, and more content than the others, too! Naval Piranha is a boss from Yoshi's Island. Since I based the forest where Suzy lands on World 3 of Yoshi's Island, I decided to put the final boss of that world in there as well.**

**I am very, very, very sorry for this chapter being uploaded way later than usual. I had a test pileup this week, so I didn't have that much time to work on this story. Hopefully things will be better from now on, and I'll be able to upload regularly. Let's hope that I don't have a schoolwork pileup this week.**

**Anyhoo, bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wet Works

**Chapter 6: Wet Works**

**James: I don't own any characters, bosses, or places from the Mario universe or Nintendo for that matter. The only character that I own-**

**Suzy: -is me!**

**James: …yeah.**

* * *

Naval piranha reared its massive head and snapped its jaws in our direction. Its thorny tendrils waved in the water, sending my Wii remote into the lake. Frankly, I that was the least of my worries.

Behind me, Yoshi suddenly splashed up to me and started pulling me back. "Come on!" he hissed. "Get back!" "Why?" I asked. "He's right in the middle of the lake. We can still get aw-"

I hadn't even finished my sentence when Naval piranha roared, crouched low, and charged. It plowed through the water at astonishing speed, heading straight towards me. I would have gone down if at that exact moment, Yoshi hadn't jumped in front me and launched an egg straight at naval piranha. The egg soared through the air and hit the plant squarely on its…well, navel. I winced, thinking how much that must have hurt. Having been smacked in the head with a Yoshi egg, I ought to know.

Naval piranha reeled back, growling in pain. I turned to Yoshi gratefully. "Thanks." "Don't mention it." panted Yoshi. "Now, hop on my back!" he said, gesturing at his saddle. I jumped on it without question. Yoshi secured me on his back, then suddenly jumped up and away, just in the nick of time, as the plant barreled through exactly where we've been standing before. "Whoa!" I shouted as Yoshi leaped towards the shore, at the same time turning in midair and firing another egg at the plant. It roared and retreated again.

"Great!" I shouted. "Now do it again!"

Yoshi stopped. He turned to look at me, his expression sheepish. "Yeah…the thing is…"

"What?"

"I think I ran out of eggs."

"Whaaaaaaat?" I cried. "How many eggs do you usually keep with you?"

"…around 10." Said Yoshi, blushing.

"So if my math is correct, which I'm not too sure about, you fired two eggs, so where are the other 8…oh." I stopped short, thinking of all the eggs Yoshi had fired on me when we first met.

"Yeah, I think I freaked out a little bit _too_ much…" Yoshi said sheepishly.

"Fantastic. What do we do now?"

"Well, I suppose we could JUMP!" Yoshi leapt into the air again, another narrow miss as one of the plant's stalks swished under our feet.

"How long can we keep this up?" I asked as Yoshi ran away from the furious plant.

"I dunno-but" Yoshi stopped and looked out to the center of the lake, right behind the piranha plant.

"What?" I asked, and looked as well.

Oh.

I saw what Yoshi was looking at. My Wii remote. It had been powerful enough to blast away the evil sludge. I was pretty sure that its beam was powerful enough to defeat naval piranha. The problem was that a very large, angry piranha was right in our path.

"I see what you are looking at. But how are we gonna get to it?"

"Correction-_you_ are going to get to it." Yoshi said.

"M-me? but what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'll distract it-you go on and get to it!" He said, and dashed off to naval piranha.

I stood for a moment, then dived into the water. I started to swim, using breaststroke in order to swim quietly. I could barely hear Yoshi yelling, and naval piranha growling. Yoshi was doing a pretty good job of keeping the plant busy.

I strained to catch sight of the Wii remote, but the water was getting muddy from all the dirt naval piranha was kicking up from the bottom. Yoshi was a little bit _too_ good at making the plant angry. I surfaced again, gasping for air, and then dived again. This time, I didn't even bother trying to see in the muddy water. Instead, I felt around the bottom of the lake. Rock. Rock. Sand. Seaweed. Sand. Rock…

Wait. _Seaweed_?

This was a lake in the middle of a forest. There couldn't be seweed here. Yet that was what I felt. Something long and slightly rough. If it wasn't seaweed…

I grabbed the seaweed, which I realized was a strap, and yanked it upwards, at the same time breaking the surface of the lake. Blinking water out of my eyes, I looked triumphantly at the glowing Wii remote in my hands.

"I got it!" I shouted, turning around.

The next thing I knew, a thorny vine wrapped around my waist, and lifted me up into the air. Naval piranha had launched a sneak attack on me, and was now looking at me as one would inspect a double cheeseburger. I loved those snacks, but now that I knew how a cheeseburger felt like, I wasn't sure I wanted to eat any more of those anymore.

Below me, Yoshi shouted and shot out his tongue, latching onto the vine. This distracted the plant. It turned away, giving me some time to get my bearings. I needed to act fast before I became plant chow, which would be a very embarrassing way to go out. Then, I saw it. The large, bandaged part of naval piranha. That was supposed to be its weak spot. Will it work?

I had no time to lose. I aimed the Wii remote as carefully as possible, then pressed A.

A bright blue beam of light shot out from the tip of the remote and hit the navel. Naval piranha recoiled, hissing. It then reared back and roared. Then its head started to shrink. It grew smaller and smaller until it vanished from sight. Then its tendrils started to turn gray. They crumbled, releasing me. The entire boss turned to dust and splashed into the water.

I stood in the water, panting and shivering. Yoshi was looking at the Wii remote in awe. "Did you just… do that?" he asked. "Cool!" he shouted, suddenly leaping into the air, doing a backflip. "We did it!"

Yes, we did it, but I was too wet to care. Now that I think of it, I was still in my jammies. Dang it.

"Uh, yeah. But… can we go somewhere that's more safe?" I asked. "Sure! I'll take you to my village! From there we can go to Mario!" Yoshi exclaimed. "All right, then, hop on my back!" Yoshi crouched low.

"Oh! Right!" I said. Although soaked to the skin, I was not going to pass by an opportunity to meet Mario himself! "All right then, lead on!" I said, hopping on to Yoshi's back. Yoshi sped off through the trees, and we left the lake behind us.

* * *

**-To be continued-**

**Author notes: Hey-yo! Hello, everybody, Jamesbreaker15 here, continuing my story Into the Game: Super Mario! This chapter was just one big boss fight, so excuse me if the length is a bit short. **

**As it turned out, things did not go okay, as I had another series of tests this week. I'm afraid this is how things are usually going to be until vacation or otherwise. That doesn't mean that I am neglecting this story, though, so keep watching! I hope I am doing a good enough job, but even if I am not, I'll still do my best.**

**Anyhoo, bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness Rises

**Chapter 7: Darkness Rises**

**I don't own anything from the Mario franchise.**

**Yoshi: But he has got a LOT of cookies!**

***Sigh* Yoshi, you've been through 3 boxes already.**

**Yoshi: Well, I was hungry!**

**Whatever.**

* * *

**In the Jungle…**

Ripples spread out from the center of the lake as the last remaining vine of Naval Piranha fell into the water. As the ripples subsided, the clearing grew calm.

…on the surface.

Inside the lake, the water was swirling around, unable to settle. A faint bluish energy crackled in the water. It was small at first, but slowly started to collect into an energy sphere. It grew as the energy collected.

The water started to boil around it. The energy sphere started to flicker and change color, from blue to purple. The sphere's movements grew more and more chaotic.

Suddenly, the energy sphere shut off. The water calmed, and a few dirt particles that were stirred up sank back into the bottom.

And then the surface of the lake was rent apart as a violet beam of light blasted out from the depths. A thick purple fog gushed out from the source of the beam. It collected, and swirled around the clearing. Then the beam stopped, but the fog remained. It stayed for a moment, swirling around. Then it slowly, slowly began to spread outwards, seeping into the forest.

* * *

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: Hey-yo! Hello, everybody, Jamesbreaker15 here, apologizing for neglecting the story for so long! I don't know what went wrong, but I just couldn't find the time, and I was also a little stumped on how to continue this story. I have the general plotline thought of, but still need to fine tune the details. I think this may be how I roll until the holidays, anyway. So sorry for anyone who wished for a more consistent upload. I'll try to pay more attention to this story from now.**

**Also, I'm sorry for those who were expecting a longer chapter, but I thought that this short suspenseful chapter was better. What could that violet fog have been? Can you figure out what it may be based upon? *Hint* It was featured in an actual game that featured Mario.**

**Anyhoo, with that riddle, bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting the Mario!

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Mario!**

**I don't own any-**

**Suzy: We know already. Now get on with the story already.**

* * *

"How much longer do we have to go?" I asked Yoshi after a while. We've been walking for some time, and I was worried that Yoshi was tiring out. "Aren't you tired?"

Yoshi chuckled. "Tell me, do I LOOK tired in any other cases you saw me?"

"Oh." I realized what he was saying. "So…how much longer?" I asked. "Not much longer. Just about…"Yoshi leapt up happily. "Now."

The forest opened up to a large, grassy clearing. Houses were laid out unevenly throughout the Yoshi village. They were made up of stone bricks and wooden sticks made up the roofs. Flower patches were laid out along the houses. Yoshis were all around the place, chatting, playing tag, or *gasp* eating. The whole village had a serene look to it. It made me more relaxed.

"This is my village!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Nice place." I commented. "Allright! Now I'll take you to the village leader! We'll first ask him for help in getting to Mario." "Oh-kay." I said, still kind of nervous.

"Hello!" Interrupted a new voice. A plump, purple Yoshi walked up to us. "I see you are with a new arrival?"

"Umm, who's this guy?" I whispered to Yoshi.

"I am the village leader, and I can hear you very clearly, thank you very much. I'm not that old." The leader interrupted cheerfully.

"Oh-okay, but-"I stammered, but the leader had already turned to Yoshi. "Yoshi, who is this girl?"

"I found her out in the forest. Around the spot you sent me to check." Yoshi said.

"What do you mean?" the leader asked, looking befuddled.

"You saw a big black hole appear in the sky and sent me to check…remember?" Yoshi said, exasperated.

"Did I? Well, I _am_ suffering from short-term memory loss." The leader paused. "And I'm suffering from short-term memory loss." He paused again. "Who's that girl?" he asked suddenly.

Yoshi groaned and looked at me with an exasperated look. "This is gonna take a long time…" He mumbled, walking away from the leader, who wandered off by himself. "Why is he like this?" I asked. "He's just having a hard day, as usual. Nothing to worry about." I was going to object that it was a thing to worry about if the village LEADER was going senile, but I didn't get the chance.

The ground started to vibrate slightly. "What is it?" I grabbed Yoshi. "Is it an earthquake?" I asked, suddenly fearful. "No, Suzy, it's just a normal occurrence." He said. "Somebody must have called him."

"Who?" I asked. "Who do you _think_?" Yoshi asked back.

Suddenly, the grass parted in a circle as a smooth green pipe rose out of the ground. It rose up to about Yoshi's height and stopped. Moments later, someone leapt out of the pipe with a whoop. That would have been an amazing entrance if the guy hadn't landed straight on me.

"Oof!" I cried as I was slammed to the ground by two well-worn brown shoes.

"Mamma-mia! Are you OK?" the man asked. "I'm fine…not." I mumbled.

Yoshi leapt towards the man with a joyous cry. "Mario!"

Mario?

I looked up at the man and saw, yep, it was him. Blue overalls, big mustasche, and the trademark red cap with an M on it. Mario himself.

"Are you okay?" Mario asked me in a worried tone. "Umm yeah. I'm fine…thanks." I was excited to meet the plumber himself, but at the same time was ticked off because the first impression I had of him had been a face full of shoe. "Just…your shoe doesn't taste that good." I said, getting to my feet.

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to land on you. That hasn't happened since…well, two days ago." Mario coughed and looked embarrassed.

"Mario…" Yoshi tapped Mario on the head, as if to tell him that he was here.

"Oh! Yoshi! Nice seeing you again!" Mario exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since our last adventure up in space!" "Yeah, yeah. Mario, this is Suzy. She, well…fell out of the sky." Yoshi said. "Fell out of the sky? Déjà vu all over again." Muttered Mario. "So…how exactly did you fall out of the sky?" "Well I-"I began, but Yoshi cut me off. "Wait, how are you even here?"

"Mario rolled his eyes. "Well, you must have seen the disturbance in the sky a few hours ago. I came here to investigate. I had our friendly magikoopa open a pipe to Yoshi's Island."

"Oh! Then is there any chance that we can go to the castle and talk?" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yoshi, you just want to go to the castle again." Mario said, rolling his eyes again. "I can't help it! The food is so good there!" Yoshi blushed.

Mario sighed. "Might as well. Do you want to go?" he asked me suddenly. "Oh! Yes, I'd love to!" I said, delighted. "All right then, we'll hear the full story when we get back, but right now, let's-a go!" Mario said, and walked up to the pipe. He then leapt up onto the rim with surprising agility and turned to us. "Never gone through a pipe before?" he asked. "N-no." I said, nervous again. "Well, it's fine. Just hop in, and you're off!" he held out his hand to me. "Come on!" he said encouragingly. "What about me?" Yoshi muttered. "Yes, you too." Mario rolled his eyes a third time.

I clambered up to the edge of the pipe and looked down. "No, I would not-" Mario said, but too late. I registered inky blackness, and then suddenly I was being pulled into the pipe with a surprised yelp.

Instantly I was pressed in on all sides. It felt like someone was stretching me out into a human spaghetti. I shot forward, then started going through crazy twists and turns. I screamed as I went through an extremely fast, tight, and nauseating roller coaster ride. The wind was roaring in my ears. Just when I thought I would throw up, I saw light. Next thing I knew, I shot out into bright light and my feet touched the edge of the pipe. I wobbled on the rim, and then fell face first onto a well-kept lawn.

I staggered to my feet, feeling like I had gone on a roller coaster ten times. Trying not to throw up, I looked up and walked away from the pipe, not wanting to get stepped on again.

And then all (Well, most of.) my queasiness vanished in an instant. I saw a magnificent castle made of white bricks, and towers with red roofs. I was looking at none other than Princess Peach's castle!

I heard a whoop behind me and saw Mario leap out of the pipe. He landed perfectly, and then looked at me with a relieved expression. "Good. I thought I had stepped on you again." he grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "I'm surprised you look fine. I nearly threw up when I first went into a pipe."

Suddenly, I realized that I was still queasy. I turned around, clutching my stomach. I ended up losing my lunch.

"You just HAD to say something…" Yoshi observed, who had just leapt out of the pipe.

* * *

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: Hey-yo! Hello, everybody, Jamesbreaker15 here, FINALLY introducing Mario into this story. Maybe I should increase the chapter length, because this story is running a bit slow. I'll see what I can do, but in the meantime, Suzy's finally met Mario! What will happen now? Find out what happens on the next chapter of Into the Game: Super Mario!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Night at the Castle!

**Chapter 9: A Night at the Castle!**

**I don't own any materials or characters except for Suzy. Now that we've made that clear-**

**Mario: Let's a go!**

* * *

_In the Yoshi Village…_

The warp pipe sank back into the ground, leaving no trace of it left. All the Yoshis went about on their business, chatting, strolling, and *duh* eating. The village leader walked around, muttering to himself. "I really need treatment for this memory loss problem… the only problem is that I keep forgetting that I need to see the doctor." A nearby pink Yoshi heard this and face palmed. The leader glared at her, and the Yoshi quickly ran away…

…straight into a wall of purple fog.

The Yoshi yelped and leapt back. She scurried back to the village leader. "What is that?" she cried in a scared voice. "I have no idea." The leader replied. "But it's nothing natural, I'm sure."

The fog paused in the air, shimmering. Then it slowly began to collect, becoming solid.

The pink Yoshi and the Village leader stared at it in fascination, but they were distracted by a yell. "What in the name of goomba?!" a Yoshi yelped.

And then purple fog crawled out from everywhere in the forest.

* * *

_Peach's castle…_

After a short rest, I had recovered somewhat, although I was still shaky on my feet. Mario helped me wobble to the castle. "You look down into a warp pipe to go into it." He explained. "I was going to tell you, and warn you that the ride was going to be a little nauseous. But you apparently figured that out by yourself."

"Yeah, although the ride was more than a _little_ nauseous." I managed a shaky grin. "By the way, I'm really glad to finally meet you."

"Huh? Did you hear about me?" Mario looked surprised. "I thought you weren't from around here." "Yes, but I've seen what you did on your adventures!" I explained. "I've seen you jump into paintings, go on a vacation on an island, and even go off into space!"

"Well…you're going to have to explain to me how you heard-and seen-about those things." Mario said, still looking surprised but smiling nonetheless. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it." Yoshi said.

We arrived at the castle gates. Mario opened it and we went inside. I gazed up at the inside, awed by the magnificence. Even though I had guessed how it was going to look like from my experiences with Super Mario 64, it was still different looking at it in real life. "Pretty cool, huh?" Mario asked, noticing my awed expression. "It's just…wow." I said.

"Mario!" a new voice interrupted. I looked up and saw Princess Peach herself. Beside her was a man nearly identical to Mario, but dressed all in green; Luigi, Mario's brother. They both hurried down to Mario with an anxious expression. "What happened? Who is that girl with you?" Peach asked. "I'll explain, but can we all sit somewhere first?" Mario said. "This is Suzy, by the way." Yoshi said. "Nice to meet you! I'm Luigi!" Luigi said. "And I'm Peach. Nice to meet you." Peach said. "Nice to meet you, too." I said, a little shy.

Few minutes later, we were all sitting at a large sitting room in the castle. (No, seriously, it's really called that.) I explained what had happened, along with my adventures at Yoshi's island with Yoshi.

"Oh, my! That must have been exciting!" Luigi exclaimed. "Wish I had been there."

"Luigi, you were the one who said that wouldn't go." Mario rolled his eyes. Luigi cleared his throat and said nothing. "So Suzy, you say you are from a different world, and you need to go back, right?" Mario asked. "Yup." I said. "Then we'll help you. We'll see if there are anyone who can help in this matter. Any suggestions?" Mario looked around.

Suddenly, Luigi spoke up. "I have an idea. I know someone who makes crazy gadgets! He might be able to make something that will take you home!" "Really, who is this guy?" I asked, although I had a hunch about who this guy might be. "He is Professor E. Gadd. He specializes in paranormal activities, but makes other machines, too! He'll be able to make something that will take you back home!" "Awesome plan, Luigi!" Mario clapped his brother on the back. "So I guess you'll be coming with us this time?" Luigi suddenly paled. "Um…well, the thing is…the place where the professor lives…it's rather hostile…" He looked away.

"Well, let me know later." Mario sighed. "So does this sound good to you, Suzy?" He asked. "Yes! I need to try anything at this point, and it sounds like the professor is pretty capable." I said, smiling at Luigi. "You have no idea." Luigi said. "He managed to craft a device that could actually suck up ghosts!" "The poltergust 5000?" I asked. Luigi looked surprised. "Yes, but how did you-" "Never mind." I said quickly. "Anyways, are we going?" "Yes, but I think we need at least one night to prepare and freshen up. You especially, Suzy." said Mario. "Me? Why-" I looked down at myself and realized that I was still in my pajamas and t-shirt, all wet from the struggle with Naval Piranha. "I guess I need to change into something else…" I said, red with embarrassment. "Follow me, Suzy. I'll get you a room for the night at the castle." Peach stood up and gestured at me. "Thank you." I said politely.

Peach led me down a corridor and stopped in front of a simple door. "This is the guest room. I hope you'll find this place comfortable." I opened the door and gasped. It was medium sized, with a closet and an intricately carved table. There was also a large bed with multiple sheets that looked like it would cover me like a cloud. It was nothing too fancy, but it looked comfortable enough. "Thanks!" I said. "No problem. It sounded like you've been through a lot. You could use some help." Peach replied. "So…do I just clean up?" I asked. "Yes. I'll just leave you to freshen up." She said. "Thank you, Peach." "Don't mention it." Peach winked and left the room.

I went to the closet, picked a suitable outfit, and laid it out on the table to dress later. Then I began to change into the nightwear that had also been in the closet. I still couldn't believe I was a guest at Princess Peach's castle. Not only that, but I already had the support of the Mario bros and Princess Peach herself! Whatever happened now, I felt like I had gotten the support of true friends. I could now only hope that E. Gadd would help me get back to my world.

My thoughts briefly drifted back to the purple sludge that had started all this trouble. For a moment, I was worried. What could it have been? What could have immobilized me like that? I looked over at my Wii remote, still glowing blue. I touched it, getting a slight amount of comfort from it. I turned off the lights, and climbed into the bed, which felt as comfortable as it looked.

_Let's just leave all that till tomorrow…_

I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_At Yoshi Island…_

The purple fog drifted through the jungle. It started to thicken inside Yoshi Village.

_Mario…I will finally get my vengeance on you… I will punish you…mercilessly._

* * *

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: Hey-yo! Hello, Everyone, Jamesbreaker15 here, continuing my story Into the Game: Super Mario! Looks like Suzy's finally met the Mario bros! What will happen when they meet Professor E. Gadd? What is happening at Yoshi Island? You'll have to find out in the next chapter!**

**As a side note, I love Professor E. Gadd in the Mario universe. He's funny, smart, and is an awesome character. I have been waiting to put this character into this story and finally I'm getting the chance!**

**Also, next week is Halloween and a four-day weekend for me, so I'll have a lot more time to work on this story. So expect another chapter to be added in a week!**

**Anyhoo, bye for now!**


	10. Chapter 10: Pixel Problems

**Chapter 10: Pixel Problems**

…

…**Luigi?**

…**He's not here? He was supposed to say…**

…**Fine, I'll just say it. I don't own any characters, places, or materials from Nintendo. The only character I own is Suzy.**

**Luigi: Here I am! Now do I say the disclaimer? Hope I'm not too late!**

***face palms* I don't even…**

* * *

_Next Morning…_

I woke up, feeling completely refreshed. I yawned and stretched, then jumped out of the bed. I went to the table, picked up the clothes I had left there last night, and dressed up. Then I opened the door and went out to the main hall. There, I found Peach waiting for me. "Good luck." She said, smiling. "Thanks." I replied, feeling warm in the inside.

"Where do I go to?" I asked. "I believe Mario and Luigi are already outside the gates." Peach said. "Allright." I said, and went out.

"Suzy! You ready?" Yoshi asked. "Yup! Let's go!" I said, eager for more adventure. "So how are we gonna get to Professor E. Gadd?" I asked Luigi." "Well, did you hear about the time when the professor called me to his lab by a gadget of his?" he said. "I think so…was it the machine that made you into pixels?" I asked him, remembering Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. "Right! And after that adventure, the professor installed a pixelator in front of the castle in case I needed him. We can use that to go to his lab!" "That sounds all right...but I hope it's not as nauseating as the warp pipe." I said, my stomach already feeling uncomfortable. "Oops…well…the thing is, it may be a bit more nauseating than a warp pipe…" Luigi grinned sheepishly and scratched his head. "Great." I groaned. "Do you think it will be okay?" Yoshi asked, worried. "No, it will definitely NOT be okay…but never mind. I'll manage." I said "Okay." Said Luigi, still looking a bit worried.

Luigi led us over the bridge and to where Mario's warp pipe could be seen. But he now led us further from there to a weird-looking camera on a long pole. The pole had a large screen like a TV under the camera. "Here it is." Luigi said. "The pixelator that E. Gadd installed." "How does it work?" Yoshi asked. Luigi blinked. "I never asked." He said. "But I do know how to activate it. Stand in front of the screen." Luigi said. We all did as he said. "All right. Ready?" He asked. "I guess so." I said, growing nervous. "Let's-a go!" Luigi said, and pressed the button under the screen.

Instantly, the screen flashed. It started to crackle and the screen was filled with static. I vaguely realized that the screen wasn't supposed to be like this. But before I could say anything, the screen gave another flash, and white light enveloped us.

I was instantly frozen in place. Then I started to dissolve into pixels. I can't exactly describe how it felt. It was just too nauseating to think. Before I knew it, I was shooting through a white tunnel of light. Several screens and holes that I realized were the lenses of cameras of other pixelators.

Then I abruptly stopped in front of a screen, and then was sucked into the opening.

I rearranged and came together in the middle of a pouring rain. I fully formed and realized too late that I was a few feet above the ground. I fell forward with a yelp and landed flat on my stomach. I rose up on my elbows and jerked aside as Yoshi landed next to me, also face planting on the ground. I looked back and saw Mario and Luigi land with more grace than me, although Luigi stumbled a bit. But he straightened up, brushed himself off, and said to us, "Well, here we are at…" Luigi trailed off as he looked around. "Umm…well…" he said, as the gloomy surroundings of the place came to him.

"What exactly happened?" Mario asked.

"Great…" Yoshi sighed.

* * *

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: Hey-yo! Hello, everybody, Jamesbreaker15 here, continuing my story Into the Game: Super Mario! I gotta lengthen the chapters a bit, but I thought it would be better to leave off the rest of the events to the next chapter. Hopefully the next one will fill up more pages.**

**The pixelator (Hopefully I got the spelling right) is a direct reference to the pixelator in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Where could have the four landed? It looks very gloomy…he he he…**

**Anyhoo, bye for now!**

**Also, Happy Halloween! (yeahIknowitistoolatetosaythatbutstillIamgoingtosayitsodealwithit****) 11/04/2014**


	11. Chapter 11: The Gloomy Manor!

**Chapter 11: The Gloomy Manor**

**I don't own anything from the Mario franchise. The only character I own is Suzy.**

**Also, for the sake of, well, flavor in my fanfic, I have decided to input music into the story. This will serve as a background music to my story. There will be the name of the song or melody on top of a certain section. You can find the song/melody on Youtube or any other sites you may know that has that song. You don't have to listen to it, but it is recommended for getting into the story more.**

**With that…**

**E. Gadd: Let the story commence, posthaste!**

…**E. Gadd, you're awesome, but you're not up yet. Wait for your turn.**

* * *

*Input music (Gloomy Manor-Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon Music)*

"Where are we?" I asked. We were in a deserted garden. Foreboding iron fences lined the place, and sickly green grass grew in small patches, drooping sadly. Beyond a second set of gates, a huge manor stood against the stormy sky. It had three pointed roofs and had an overall gloomy look to it.

Yup, gloomy. As my eyes adjusted to the gloom, I realized where the pixelator spit us out.

"Luigi, where are we?" Mario said, shielding his eyes against the rain. "Um…well…I think we are at the Gloomy Manor…" "The place you went to when you were out ghost-hunting?" I asked. "Yup." He said. "B-but I don't know why we are here…d-do you think that there are…y-you know…" Luigi started trembling. "Why are you afraid? You vacuumed then up with little to no problem last time!" I said. "Y-yeah, but I had the Poltergust last t-time…"

"Ghosts?" Yoshi piped up. "Well, this place looks pretty deserted. I don't see any ghosts around here…" Yoshi trailed off, looking behind Luigi. "Why?" Mario asked. "Is there something wr-" he stopped too, and looked behind Luigi. "Okay…you're freaking me out. Why-"

"Just-don't look behind…" I said tentatively.

Luigi looked behind.

He came face to face with a grinning, translucent face that glowed with a green light. It was a greenie. The moment it saw Luigi, it jerked back, giggling in amusement

Naturally, Luigi wasn't so amused.

"WAAAAA!" (Actually, it had a lot of As and exclamation marks, but I didn't want to fill up the entire page.)

**Suzy, I'm the one writing the story. I'm the one who needs to upload.**

Oops.

Anyways, Luigi leapt backwards with a scream, trying to get as far away from the ghost as possible. He tripped and landed in the dirt. Mario rushed over and helped his brother up. "Luigi, are you all right?" he asked, concerned. "Gee, yeah, he totally looks alright." I muttered sarcastically. "R-run!" Luigi shouted. "He's coming at me!"

Mario looked up and came face to face with the greenie. He gasped in surprise and took a step back, but didn't run away.

The ghost didn't seem menacing. It still had a smile on, but it looked more playful than threatening, and as Mario watched, its expression changed to what looked like concern.

"I…don't think he wants to hurt us." Mario said tentatively. "What?!" Luigi said. "B-but he scared me to death!" "Don't all ghosts like to do that? I mean, come up from behind and give people a jump scare?" I said, looking at the greenie. It giggled and held up his hands as if to say, _I come in peace. It's cool._

**Geez, you really need to work on your ghostspeak, Suzy…**

Shut up, writer guy!

Anyhow, Luigi tentatively looked up to the greenie and held out his hand.

"H-hello?"

The greenie leapt forward and yelled in Luigi's face.

Luigi fell down again.

The greenie grinned. Mario face palmed. "Well, at least this ghost likes jump scares." Yoshi said. "Yup." I said. "But why is it not hostile?" I asked. Mario thought for a moment. "I got it!" Luigi said suddenly. "This ghost is not attacking because of the Dark Moon!"

"The Dark Moon?" I asked. Luigi pointed up.

I looked up into the misty sky, and saw what he was talking about. Up in the sky, there was a small crescent moon that was, well, dark, and had a purplish aura around it.

"That is why." Luigi said. "The Dark Moon-"

"Has a pacifying effect on the ghosts of Evershade valley. I told you that when we met." A new voice broke in.

All four of us turned around.

Standing behind us was a short, old man wearing a white lab coat. He had very little hair, and what hair he had stuck up in a paintbrush shape. He wore oversized glasses that had swirly designs on it.

You all know who he is. It was Professor Elvin Gadd.

"Professor!" Luigi said, coming forward, his hand extended. "It's so nice to see you ag-"

The greenie suddenly popped up right in front of his face once again. Luigi's scream echoed throughout the manor gardens.

Yoshi and I both sighed. "Well, this ghost really, _really_ likes jump scares." I said. Mario came to his brother's side. "Bro, you all right?" The greenie grinned, and it seemed to be the only one enjoying this situation.

…other than Professor E. Gadd.

"Oh! Luigi! Looks like this ghost had taken a liking to you!" He clapped his hands in delight. "Yeah." Luigi muttered, glaring at the ghost. "He really likes me." E. Gadd seemed unaware of the sarcasm. "Anyhoo, out paths were destined to cross again." He said, giving Luigi a smile. "And you too, Mario!" he said brightly to Mario, who smiled and shook E. Gadd's hand. "Yes, yes, good to see you again…but may I ask-" he turned to me, "who is this young lady?"

* * *

_Inside the mansion…_

The inside of the Gloomy Manor was actually not so gloomy at all. The hallways and the rooms were brightly lit, and had cheery fires burning on torches. Ghosts floated around everywhere, but they were perfectly peaceful now. Still, I was rather nervous about stepping into a house full of ghosts, but E. Gadd assured me that I had nothing to fear.

"It's safe, young lady." He said. "Of course, there's the occasional chance of a greenie, like our friend in the garden, who might try and scare you out of your skin, but other than that, it's perfectly fine." That didn't sit well with me, especially since I had seen Luigi's episode with the greenie, but I had no choice, as he said, "Let's get to my lab and we'll see what we could do about your problem." Normally, E. Gadd would be at his regular laboratory, but he had decided to come again to the Gloomy Manor to research more on paranormal activity. "You were lucky that you had come here when I was," he went on, "Otherwise you'd all be in some deep fix! I'll see what I can do about the pixelator in the meantime, Luigi. It seemed to have been out of commission for a long time." He said kindly to Luigi. Luigi nodded, but he was busy looking up, down, and all around for any more jump-scare ghosts.

E. Gadd led us down a hallway and through a door, and we all stepped into the Professor's laboratory. It was fairly neat, with scientific gadgets that E. Gadd probably told us about while he gave us a "tour" of his lab, but I think my mind went out of submission after listening for a few minutes.

"Suzy?" Mario was shaking my sholder. "Huh?" I said, quickly closing my mouth, which had been hanging open without me noticing. I quickly straightened my posture and tried not to look like I had just woken up after a boring lecture. (Don't lie. You all know how it feels like.)

"I said, young lady, that this right here may be your ticket home!" E. Gadd exclaimed, gesturing at a large object that was covered with a black cloth. "What? Really? That's great! So how does this work?" I asked, suddenly a lot more interested in E. Gadd's lab.

"Allow me to explain." E. Gadd said. "Do you remember the time when you went to King Boo's illusion, Luigi?" he asked Luigi. "D-don't mention it." He said, stuttering a bit. "Well, you brought back his jewel that was his main tool!" E. Gadd went on. After tinkering around with it a little bit, I realized that this jewel can manipulate the fabric of reality! With it, you can theoretically travel everywhere! So I built a machine to harness that power, and here it is!"

E. Gadd gestured at the object, and two slammers came from the either side (Luigi flinched. And I did too, but please don't mention it.) and yanked off the cloth. Unfortunately, the force was so strong that it ripped the cloth clean in half. "Thank you." E. Gadd said drily. The slammers scratched their heads, and floated off with each halves of the cloth. "Anyhoo, here it is!" He shouted again.

Sitting on the floor was what seemed to be a large, circular mirror frame. It was made of silvery metal, and had steel poles sticking out of the center. The center was characterized by circular metal slot that was empty. It had a lot of copper wires branching out from it and a ring of crystal surrounded the rim of the slot.

"This is my prize." E. Gadd said proudly. "The Gadd Interdimensional Reality Manipulative Teleporter Prototype!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…quite a mouthful, don't you think?" Yoshi piped up.

E. Gadd scratched his head. "Yes, well, naming it is the hardest part…but anyhoo!" he clapped his hands. "This means that with the jewel of King Boo, we can use this machine to send you home!" "Really?" I said, excited. "Of course!" E. Gadd smiled at me. "So is it ready?" Mario asked. "Um…well, about that…" E. Gadd turned to a computer screen next to the machine and typed in a few commands. A series of diagrams and equations popped up. Using this jewel to manipulate the fabric of reality requires a lot of force, because according to-"

"The short version, please?" Yoshi asked.

"In order to open the portal, we need to acquire something that will fit the law of-"

"The super-short version, please?" Luigi asked.

"The theory of reality and relativity says that-"

"I mean, the Extra-super-awfully short explanation, please?" Mario asked. I nodded in agreement.

E. Gadd sighed. "To put it simply, we need a power source that is sufficient enough to power this machine. Otherwise the portal's energy will become overbalanced, and the results…will not be pretty."

"So what will suffice for a power source?" Yoshi asked.

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Will this work?" I asked, pulling out my Wii remote, which was still glowing blue.

"E. Gadd started. "That could work…" He muttered. He took the Wii remote from me and started examining it. "Suzy," Mario said, "What's that?" "It's something that is very useful, let's just put it at that." I said. Yoshi nodded, having seen the remote's power back at Yoshi's Island. "It packs a lot of punch."

"More like _one-two combos! _Heh!" E. Gadd shouted, startling us. "Will it work?" I asked eagerly. "No." the Professor said. "What?!" I shouted, crestfallen. "Calm down, young lady, I wasn't done yet!" E. Gadd held up his hands in a placating gesture. "This gadget does contain a tremendous amount of energy, but I can't exactly use it. It is a different energy altogether! It's almost like…it's from another world!"

There was a moment of silence. "Um, it is." I said. "Yes, yes, but don't you see? Things such as energy from different worlds, different universes don't work well in harmony. There is always something going wrong. If I hook this up to the machine, it may power it, but it will also make it very, very unstable. It will not work well with the energy that the jewel has." "So…I'm screwed." I said, defeated. "No, no!" E. Gadd shouted. "I'm not done yet! Although using this device to power the machine is a very bad idea, it is a good idea to use it in the machine!"

Luigi scratched his head. "I don't get it."

E. Gadd sighed. "Look, this device has so much energy, and yet it is able to harness it almost perfectly. This means that although I can't use the energy of this device to power my machine, I can use it to harness the power of the jewel!"

Luigi looked blank. "I still don't get it."

E. Gadd ignored him, bustled over to the machine, and started working, attaching wires and tinkering. "I can use it as a component of the machine. Something to harness its energy and make the portal that will take you to your world."

Luigi stared "I still don't get it."

Mario and I both face palmed. "I think I get it…kinda." Yoshi said. "So you can use my Wii remote to make the portal, that's great. But what about the power source?" I asked.

Mario suddenly clapped his hands. "I know! We can use the crystal stars!" He exclaimed. "The what?" I asked. "There are seven of them in this world. The diamond star, the emerald star, the gold star, the ruby star, the sapphire star, the garnet star, and the crystal star. They are known to have incredible power. I once used it to defeat a giant demon!" Mario explained. "I think I remember…" I said, thinking about _Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door_. "They are of this world, so they will certainly power up this machine!" He turned to the professor. "Right, Professor?" He asked.

"Well, I have heard the tale, and by your explanations, they should be the thing we need to power this machine!" E. Gadd confirmed. "So we need to go find the crystal stars! Alright!" Yoshi said.

Luigi muttered, "I still don't get it."

"Okay then, I guess we're going on an adventure!" I said, feeling hopeful. I had finally found a way home! All I needed to do was to find seven crystal stars. That shouldn't be too hard, right?

Suddenly, the lights flickered out.

"What's going on?" Luigi screamed in the sudden darkness. He clung to his brother. "Calm down, bro, it's just a power failure." Mario said, but he sounded worried. "Why is it suddenly dark? Yoshi exclaimed.

I felt like clinging to Mario myself, but I swallowed my fear and asked the Professor in a hopefully calm voice. "Professor, what is it?" "I'm not too sure, young lady." E. Gadd said. "But it's nothing natural, I assure you."

Great. Just great. Looks like our adventure is not going to be so easy after all.

* * *

_Somewhere (overtherainbow…no.) unknown_

A stooped, shadowy figure was walking through a forest, humming to itself. It strolled along its merry way, its pointed hat swaying.

It didn't notice the purple fog creep behind it. Nor did it see it curling around its body until it was too late. Before it could even scream, it was immobilized. The purple fog began to seep into its body, like water being soaked up into the sponge.

"_You are mine now."_

That was the last thing it heard before the fog covered its eyes.

* * *

_At the _Very_ Gloomy Manor…_

I noticed that all the ghosts had vanished. Where had they all gone? An unnatural chill began to creep over the laboratory. "I-I d-d-don't lik-k-ke it…" Luigi said, his teeth chattering.

Suddenly, from somewhere within the Gloomy Manor, a piano began to play…

* * *

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: Hey-yo! Hello, everybody, Jamesbreaker15 here, continuing my story Into the Game: Super Mario! I am sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter, but I hope I made up for it with a longer chapter. I said that I gotta start writing longer chapters, and well, here it is. This took me quite a while, but now it's finally out. I'll try and make the chapters longer from now on.**

**The Gloomy Manor is the first level of Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. And E. Gadd is one of the main protagonists there! I love E. Gadd. He is so funny at times and is generally a likable character. In fact, he may be one of my favorite Mario characters!**

**Both the greenie and the slammers are types of ghosts from the same game, too. They were hostile in the game, but now, under the influence of the Dark Moon, they are peaceful once more.**

**E. Gadd's workshop is in the actual game, too, as there is an area that is called the lab. You can look it up if you want a more visual image. And Luigi being scared of ghosts…well, come on, Luigi, you admit that.**

**Luigi: I most certainly don't!**

**Greenie: *Pops up in Luigi's face **_**again**_*****

**Luigi: YAHHHHHHHHH! *Runs away screaming***

…

_**Anyhoo**_**, the crystal stars are from the game **_**Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door**_**. I am going to be implementing some characters from that game into this story, so maybe you can guess who that shadowy figure was. Also, the "Purple fog" was been mentioned several times in this story by now, and let me say this. The purple sludge, the purple fog from the lake, and the purple fog from this chapter are all different things. Geez, how many purple fogs can there be in the universe? **

**What could have been the piano music been at the end of the chapter? You're about to find out…next chapter…heh.**

**Anyhoo, bye for now!**


End file.
